¡Cámaras,helados y vestidos,Todo lo que necesito!
by Linus-dii-Gemeni
Summary: Se trata de la película perfecta para acercar a"ciertas personas".El primer episodio es sólo una introducción a la historia,espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_**.Todos deseamos un beso. **_

-Tú me perteneces, Admítelo.-_El hombre de cabello turquesa se acerca a la peli morada y toma su cintura con delicadeza._

-¿Te pertenezco?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?, ¡Yo no soy de nadie! , y menos de un hombre como tú…no creí que fueras así cuando te conocí.-_la joven de cabellos morados comienza a llorar._

_-¡Camus_, suelta a Athena!-_aparece el valiente santo de Pegaso y le tira uno de sus mejores golpes_.- ¡Pegasus ryu sei ken!

-¡CORTE!-_Shion apaga las cámaras_.- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ PEGASO?-_todos miran al pobre Seiya con odio._

-Es obvio, ¿están ciegos o qué?, ¡Vine a salvar a Saori de Camus!-todos los de la producción del film suspiran y agachan sus cabezas.

-¡Seiya! -La princesa se acerca a él y lo abraza.

-¡Saori!, ¿estás bien? , ¿Camus no trato de hacer nada sucio contigo, cierto?, ¡Nunca me imagine de que el seria un tipo tan puerco como para tocarte así!-Athena suelta a Seiya y le dedica una sonrisa nerviosa.-Seiya, Camus no ha hecho nada malo.

-Pero Saori, el estaba…-el santo dorado de acuario se levanta del suelo.

-Actuando…Seiya, ¿nadie te aviso que estábamos haciendo una película?

-Ah… ¿una película?, ¡Entonces te pegue por nada! , ¿Saori no está en peligro?-Camus asiente.

-De verdad eres tonto Seiya, nunca dejaríamos que alguien se pasara de listo con Athena en el santuario.-Shion sonríe –Aunque tu intervención en la película no está nada mal, te podríamos utilizar en ella de una forma productiva, ¿Qué dices?

-no, gracias Shion .solo vine a Italia por que creí que Saori estaba en peligro.

-¿Seiya, quien te dijo eso? –Athena mira cariñosamente a Pegaso.

-Shun me dijo que tu y Camus pasaban mucho tiempo juntos desde que volví a Japón, y cuando vine a visitarlos escuche gritos y pensé que él estaba...-se ruboriza y mira hacia otro lado.

-Seiya…que ingenuo eres, yo no estoy interesada en Camus.-Saori Se sonroja.

-A mí, me interesa otra persona un poco más joven…no salgo con viejos como Camus.-Seiya se ríe y Shion reta a Athena por su vocabulario.

- Shion, ¿de qué es la película?, ¿acción?, ¿Drama?, ¿comedia?-todos se quedan callados.

- Pornografía.-responde el caballero dorado de piscis.

-¿QUEEE?, ¿Hacen pornografía con Saori?

-Solo bromeaba, Seiya.-todos miran feo a afrodita.

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿No tienen sentido del humor?, ¿a qué idiota se le ocurriría hacer pornografía con Saori?, ¡nadie vería la película con lo fea que es!

-Oye, no ofendas a Athena…ella es bella, delicada, tiene un corazón puro y dulce.- shion queda mirando a seiya con una cara de extrañado.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cariñoso con Saori?, ¡respóndeme Seiya!

-Patriarca, ¿no es evidente?-aparece el caballero Guardián del 2º templo

-¡Aldebarán!¿qué haces aquí?, sólo : Camus, Saga, Aiorios ,Aioria y Dohko pueden estar aquí y actuar en vez de proteger sus templos.

-¡Pero señor Shion! , no creo que sea justo que solo ellos puedan actuar, mi sueño desde pequeño fue ser un doble de riesgo.

-Perdóname Aldebarán, pero no entras en la cámara, es difícil enfocarte porque eres…bueno un poco grandecito.

-Pero yo tengo la sangre de actor en mis venas, ¡podría ser el gánster bipolar que trata de matar a saori en la historia!

-Lo siento torito, ese puesto es mío.-Aparece Saga con un traje morado y ajustado de gánster.

-Ya veo, ¡Entonces del padre sobreprotector de Athena!

-Perdón, yo soy el padre sobreprotector en la obra, no te molestes por favor Aldebarán.

-¿Aiorios es el padre sobreprotector?, ¿que son los otros?

-¡Hola mi brasileño favorito!, ¿estás buscando algún papel?, creo que están todos agotados…

-Hola Aioria, ¿que eres tú en la película?

-¡Soy La mama de Saori!, ¡Y ODIO USAR SUS VESTIDOS DE PRINCESA, SON MUY INCOMODOS PARA CAMINAR!, con razón siempre la secuestran.

-pero Aiorios es su padre, entonces…¡¿INCESTO?

-¡Le diré a Marín que eres un enfermo Aioria!

-¡Seiya no seas hablador!, aparte ella dijo que aceptara este papel, ella es la enferma junto a shion que es el director.

-Tú eres el enfermo por aceptar…pudiste haber dicho "No" al papel.

-Créeme seiya es mejor usar vestido a estar todos los días de este verano bajo 39º, esperando que venga un enemigo a tu templo, ¡solo mira a Aldebarán esta más moreno de lo normal!

-Siento interrumpirte Aioria, pero ¿has visto el baño?

-¡Dohko!, ¿sabes la hora que es?, ¡deberías haber llegado hace una hora!

-Huy, Shion ya va a pelear con Dohko…chicos, ¿por qué no nos tomamos un helado por mientras?

-Está bien, ¡SAORI, SEIYA!

-¡Aiorios no los invites!, ¿estás loco?...llevan tiempo sin verse.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver Aldebarán?, pueden hablar mientras vamos a comer helados.

-Aiorios…eres poco romántico.

-¿Por qué dices eso Camus?, no insinuaras que Pegaso y Athena…

Camus asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Queeeeee? , ¡¿por qué nadie me avisa las cosas a tiempo?

-¡Tú eres el ciego que no se ha dado cuenta que a Seiya le gusta Athena!, de todas formas vámonos.

-Espérenme aún no me puedo quitar el vestido de Saori…está muy ajustado, casi no puedo respirar.

-¡Aioria ignóralo, se te ve bien!, para ser bello tienes que ver estrellas.

-¿De dónde saliste afrodita?

-ignóralo, Aioria vamos a la heladería de una vez.

-¡No pienso salir con VESTIDO DE MUJER!

-Ah, entonces te pierdes los helados…comeré uno por ti hermanito.

-¡Espérenme!, no puedo correr bien con el vestido.

-¡Adiós princesa de la casa de leo!, ¡Ja, ja, se ve tan divertido!

-¿Por qué crees que aceptamos nosotros nuestro papel?-se ríen perversamente los gemelos.

-¡CALLENSE!

_A los dos gemelos les llegan dos zapatos voladores a la cara._

_-¡Auch!_

_**Y así fue como Los hermanos, Camus, Aldebarán y piscis fueron a comer helado…pero nunca se imaginarían que pasaría después de salir del set de filmación.**_

**¡Gracias por su atención ^^! ,¿Que pasara luego de la heladería? , descúbranlo en el próximo episodio.**


	2. episodio dos, ¡seiya no renuncies!

_**A los dos gemelos les llegan dos zapatos voladores a la cara.**_

_**-¡Auch!**_

_**Y así fue como Los hermanos, Camus, Aldebarán y piscis fueron a comer helado…pero nunca se imaginarían que pasaría después de salir del set de filmación.**_

-hace calor, ¡quiero quitarme este vestido AHORA!...pero se me quedo atascado, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que nadie más me vea con esta cosa puesta?-la desesperación del caballero de leo se comienza a notar.

-Si quieres yo te lo saco, pero no creo que se vea lindo mientras te desvisto-la cara del caballero de géminis se vuelve roja como un tomate.-…mejor déjatelo puesto Aioria, cuando lleguemos a la heladería le pedimos a alguna de las asistentas que te lo quiten mientras nosotros te buscamos un traje.

-¿Nosotros? , suena a manada, por lo menos a mí me gusta ver sufrir a Aioria con ese vestido. Y su sufrimiento esta apenas por comenzar ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!-Detrás de kanon comienzan a caer rayos y por mala suerte le cae uno a Aiorios.

-¡Me quemo!, ¡Camuuuus ayúdame, usa tus poderes para congelar las llamas!...-Camus va a ver al quemado mientras afrodita habla con Aioria.

-Kanon tiene razón, Aioria .Están preparando la fiesta del vino, sí no te quitas ese vestido serás una "presa" fácil para…tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, todos pierden el control hoy. Imagínate: están todos disfrutando de la fiesta bebiendo como locos. Y de la nada aparece un hermoso joven como tú, avergonzado por no poder quitarse un vestido, ¡Aún siendo un santo que lucha contra el mal, no te tendrán respeto si usas ese vestido!

-¡Qué horror!, ¡tengo que quitarme esta cosa AHORA o me violaran más tarde! –afrodita asiente.

-¡Ayuuuudaaa! , ¡No quiero seguir quemandomeeee!

-No soy ningún extintor…pero hare lo posible, acércate un poco Aiorios.

-Chicos, ya estamos saliendo de los doce templos.

-Vaya, somos rápidos, la mayoría de las personas de demoran doce horas en bajar las escaleras. –"_referencia a saint seiya, la saga del santuario, la batalla de las doce casas"_

-…no somos rápidos saga.

-Ah, ¿No lo somos?-Saga se toma el pelo de la cabeza.

-No, los demás son tontos por tomar el camino largo, supongo que prefieren caminar por todas esas escaleras en vez de tomar un automóvil o el teleférico que nos conecta con toda Grecia.

-Tienes razón Kanon, ¿Camus ya congelaste las llamas del cuerpo de Aiorios?, ¿Camus?

-Creo que se me paso la mano tratando de extinguir el fuego…Lo siento por Aiorios, ya no podrá comer helado con nosotros.

-¡¿CONGELASTE A AIORIOS? , ¿No lo puedes descongelar?

-lo siento, creo que lo más pronto que podría descongelarse seria mañana.

-¿y quien hará el papel de padre sobreprotector de Saori en el ensayo de esta tarde?-A Aldebarán le brillan los ojos y levanta su mano para ofrecerse como suplente.

-está bien Aldebarán, hablare con shion para que te deje actuar.

-¿No comerás helados con nosotros Camus?

-Perdónenme, como responsable del accidente con sagitario debo reportarme de inmediato.

-Claro…chicos, ¡el último en llegar a la heladería paga la cuenta! –todos corren a la velocidad de la luz.

_**-Mientras tanto, en el estudio de grabación.-**_

**-**Hyoga estaba en peligro, y sí no fuera por mi meteoro de Pegaso no se habría salvado, ¡ha, ha!

-¡Oh!, que historia más heroica seiya, ¡no sabía que hyoga se encontraba peleando con alguien tan temible en Dinamarca!, que bueno que lo hayas salvado antes de ayer.

-Saori. Hay algo que debo decirte, ¡Algo que te quería expresar desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás!

-¿En serio?, yo también quería decirte algo ahora, pero dilo tú primero.-El caballero de Pegaso se arrodilla ante su diosa y le toma la mano.

-La razón por la que he luchado contra los dioses y todos los que se oponen a ti es que todo este tiempo…tú me has gustado, Saori, se que suena demente de mi parte pero, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Athena queda impactada por la declaración de fiel santo.

-Lo siento Seiya, pero no me gustas.

-¿?, Entonces, ¿POR QUE HACE UNOS MINUTOS TE SONROJASTE Y ME DIJISTE QUE NO TE INTERESABA CAMUS, SINO ALGUIEN MÁS JOVEN Y JUSTO ME ESTABAS MIRANDO?

-Casualidad, seiya lo malinterpretaste todo, a mi me gusta Shun.

-¡!

-No grites tanto Seiya, vas a asustar a los del set de filmación con tus gritos.

-¡cuando peleaba por ti no te importaban mis gritos de guerra!.

-Esto no es lo mismo que el campo de batalla, ¡contrólate un poco!

-¡Me acabas de rechazar!, ¿cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo me costó tener el valor para confesarme?, ¡eres lo peor Saori!

-Aun si lo que dices es cierto, ¡Soy la diosa de la guerra, la civilización, la sabiduría, la estrategia, las artes, la justicia y la habilidad!, no me importa lo que pienses de mí.

-¡BIEN!, ¡renuncio a la armadura de Pegaso! , tómala, no me volverás a ver.

- ¡como quieras Pegaso!, me las puedo arreglar sin ti. ¡Tengo a los demás caballeros y a Shion de mi lado!

-Que ojala te secuestren, yo al fin podre tener una vida adolecente normal.- seiya se retira de la sala.

-Idiota.-aparece Shion detrás de Athena.

-¡Patriarca!, ¿estaba escuchando la conversación?, ¡por favor no le haga nada malo a Seiya, solo estaba de mal humor!

-Ah, claro, no creas que estoy enojado con él por tratarte mal.

-¿No lo está?

-¡Claro que no!, gracias a él y al set de filmación ahora tengo el mejor cortometraje que pude haber hecho en mi vida, su pelea hoy aparecerá en la fiesta del vino para entretener a las personas mientras terminamos las preparaciones.

-¡PATRIARCA!, ¡no se atreva a mostrar ese video en el santuario!

-Como desee Athena, no lo mostrare EN EL SANTUARIO, no se preocupe por eso.

"_¡Si Shun me viera gritándole a si a Seiya me odiaría! ¡Y me odiaría más si se entera que me gusta…Y mas se enojara Ikki cuando lo sepa!, tengo que tener cuidado"_

_-_Cuento con usted señor Shion,- Saori inclina su cabeza en gesto de respeto y luego se retira también del set de filmación.

-Mientras tanto en Seiya va al templo de virgo para pedir sabios consejos, al santo más cercano a dios-

…

**¡`^^ Hola!, primero que todo mil disculpas a las fans de Aiorios que no lo querían ver congelado, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, camus no es extintor de incendios...tambien me gustaría agradecerles por leer este cap. y decirles que no se desanimen, esto recién está por comenzar y cada vez se pondrá más picante.**

**-la palabra clave del próximo capítulo será ¡Helados, Amor y Seiya no renuncies! ,hasta la próxima!**


End file.
